Hanamarin Love Story
by NanaFujoshi
Summary: Beragam kisah yang terjadi di Hanamarin School. Dari seorang namja yang berpura-pura menjadi wanita sampai seorang namja yang tak sengaja membuat seseorang lupa ingatan. BL. TaoRis Jo Twins JaeHyuk/JaeMin. EXO Boyfriend BTOB. DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hanamarin Love Story

Cast:

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Jo Youngmin

Jo Kwangmin

Lee Minhyuk

Yook Sungae

Pair: KrisTao Jo Twins JaeHyuk

Support Cast: EXO Boyfriend BTOB

Summary: Beragam kisah yang terjadi di Hanamarin School. Dari seorang namja yang berpura-pura menjadi wanita sampai seorang namja yang tak sengaja membuat seseorang lupa ingatan. Yaoi. Don't like don't read!

-0-

PROLOG

-Perkenalan Tokoh-

Huang Zi Tao

Seorang namja manis bermata panda yang hobi sekali shopping. Karena ulah-nya yang senang menghabiskan uang orangtua-nya sampai berjuta-juta won itu, ia disuruh menyamar menjadi wanita dan masuk kesekolah baru-nya oleh Nenek-nya yang senang sekali menyusahkan cucu-nya tersebut (menurut Tao). Ia merupakan namja yang polos dan jago wushu. Namun hobi-nya itulah yang membuat Nenek-nya terkadang kesal pada Tao.

Wu Yi Fan

Seorang namja tinggi dengan wajah dingin. Dibalik wajah-nya itu tersimpan sifat yang hangat dan baik hati. Idola sekolah nomor satu. Kapten klub Basket. Banyak yeoja yang sudah menyatakan cinta pada-nya tapi tetap saja ditolak. Dan.. rahasia diantara kita saja ya, Wu Yi Fan atau Kris ini sebenar-nya sama sekali tidak memiliki ketertarikan pada perempuan. Jadi pada kata lain?

Jo Youngmin

Yeoja yang kecantikan-nya melebihi siapa-pun di Hanamarin School. Menjadi teman pertama Tao di Hanamarin School. Sifat-nya tidak menentu. Terkadang baik dan terkadang cuek sekali. Satu-satu-nya orang yang mengetahui rahasia terbesar Tao. Sayang sekali pada boneka Winnie The Pooh-nya. Yeoja yang cukup ceroboh.

Jo Kwangmin

Namja yang berwajah mirip Youngmin, namun lebih menampilkan sisi cool, bukan cantik. Ia merupakan sunbae-nya Youngmin. Diam-diam memiliki rasa terhadap yeoja cantik tersebut. Sangat menyukai Pikachu. Dibalik wajah cool-nya, ia memiliki sifat periang dan hyperaktif.

Lee Minhyuk

Seorang namja yang mengidap amnesia dikarenakan suatu insiden yang melibatkan namja bersifat cuek. Satu-satu nya yang ia ingat adalah nama-nya dan sekolah-nya. Sifat-nya hangat dan ramah.

Yook Sungjae

Namja yang telah menyebabkan seorang Lee Minhyuk mengidap amnesia. Ia sangat cuek. Namun kehadiran Minhyuk mengubah segala-nya.

-0-

Halo '-')/ ini FF pertama-ku disini. Semoga kalian suka cerita-nya. Mind to review? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Hanamarin Love Story

Cast:

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Jo Youngmin

Jo Kwangmin

Lee Minhyuk

Yook Sungjae

Pair: KrisTao Jo Twins JaeHyuk

Summary: Beragam kisah yang terjadi di Hanamarin School. Dari seorang namja yang berpura-pura menjadi wanita sampai seorang namja yang tak sengaja membuat seseorang lupa ingatan. Yaoi. Don't like don't read!

-0-

Author POV

Terlihat sesosok 'yeoja' yang sedang berjalan, ani, lebih tepat menghentakkan kaki-nya memasuki sekolah baru-nya. Dibelakang-nya, seorang yeoja lain tengah mengikuti-nya dengan tatapan lelah.

"Tao-ie, eomma tau kau tidak menyutujui keputusan halmeoni-mu, tapi tolong-lah, ini permintaan terakhir-nya pada-mu, Tao-ie,"

"Apa-nya yang permintaan terakhir-nya, umma? Halmeoni memang sangat suka mengerjai-ku!"balas 'yeoja' itu, Tao

Umma Tao menghela nafas, "Bukan seperti itu. Kau tau kan? Halmeoni sudah sakit-sakitan. Ia sudah yakin ajal-nya akan datang sebentar lagi. Dan karena itu ia memohon pada-ku untuk membuat-mu menuruti permintaan terakhir-nya ini, eomma mohon kau harus mengerti, Tao,"

Tao tidak membalas ucapan umma-nya. Tao tau, halmeoni-nya memang sudah sakit-sakit an. Dan kalau umma-nya terus mengulang cerita yang sama seperti ini, yang ada, Tao malah akan menangis sekarang juga. Ia tidak senang mendengar cerita seperti ini. Walaupun Tao kesal pada halmeoni-nya karena sangat sering mengerjai-nya, tapi Tao tetap sayang pada halmeoni-nya itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Tao-ah,"sapa seorang yeoja yang cantik, menurut Tao

"A-Annyeonghaseyo,"balas Tao. Sifat pemalu-nya muncul lagi

"Nama-ku YoonA. Aku akan menjadi wali kelas-mu sekaligus wali asrama-mu, selamat datang di Hanamarin School, ne?"

"Eumm, ne,"balas Tao seada-nya

"Baiklah, aku akan membawa-mu kekelas baru-mu. Sampaikan selamat tinggal pada Ibu-mu, ne?"

"Eumm, ne, songsaengnim,"balas Tao "Emm, selamat bertemu satu tahun lagi, umma,"

Tanpa berbicara, umma Tao memeluk anak kesayangan-nya itu. Ia sedih. Ia tidak pernah berpisah selama ini dengan Tao. Tao adalah anak satu-satu-nya. Sekaligus anak yang sangat baik hati dan polos.

"Jaga diri-mu, ne? Kalau ada apa-apa bilang saja pada YoonA songsaengnim,"kata umma Tao

"Ne, umma, pay pay,"kata Tao sambil melambaikan tangan-nya. Mata-nya sudah memerah karena menahan tangis. Tao membenci tangisan. Sungguh

"Nah, Tao, ayo kita kekamar baru-mu,"

-0-

Hanamarin School merupakan sekolah campuran yang menggunakan sistim asrama. Selama satu tahun, semua murid-nya tinggal di gedung asrama-nya dan hanya pulang pada libur semester. Asrama wanita dan pria tentu saja dipisah-kan. Hanamarin School merupakan sekolah terkenal yang tidak sembarang orang bisa memasuki-nya. Disana adalah kumpulan orang berada dan sangat pintar.

-0-

Tao menaruh koper-nya disebelah tempat tidur yang mulai hari itu menjadi milik-nya. Ia memperhatikan seorang yeoja cantik yang tengah tertidur di tempat tidur yang berada tepat disebelah tempat tidur-nya.

"Itu.. Jo Youngmin,"kata YoonA songsaengnim "Ia merupakan yeoja tercantik disekolah ini, menurut teman-teman nya,"

"Ia yang akan menjadi teman sekamar-mu mulai hari ini,"kata YoonA songsaengnim

Tao menganggukan kepala-nya mengerti. Ia tersenyum melihat teman sekamar-nya itu. Senyum pertama begitu ia sampai disekolah baru-nya itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan meninggalkan-mu dulu,"kata YoonA songsaengnim "Silakan rapi-kan baju-baju mu dan buku-buku mu. Pelajaran akan dimulai besok,"

YoonA songsaengnim berjalan keluar dari kamar Tao begitu selesai mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. Meninggalkan Tao dan si sleeping beauty –begitu Tao menyebut-nya- berdua.

Tao menghela nafas. Ia membuka koper-nya dan terlihat kesal begitu melihat pakaian yang ada didalam koper-nya. _Apa-apaan ini? Semua-nya pakaian perempuan! Bagaimana aku berlatih wushu nanti? _pikir Tao

Ia akhir-nya tersenyum lega ketika melihat jeans-jeans dan beberapa pasang baju kesayangan-nya yang ada didalam koper tersebut. Setidak-nya umma-nya tau, kalau Tao tidak mungkin mengenakan semua pakaian wanita itu.

"E-Eung~"

Tao tersentak kaget ketika si sleeping beauty mengeluarkan suara. Ia langsung menoleh kearah teman sekamar-nya itu. Terlihat teman sekamar-nya itu mulai membuka mata-nya. Dan membuka mata-nya dengan sempurna ketika melihat Tao.

"Aaahhh! Akhir-nya teman sekamar-ku datang juga!"sorak gadis itu senang

Tao tersenyum ketika melihat wajah cerah yeoja dihadapan-nya itu. Seperti-nya teman pertama-nya ini tidak terlalu buruk, kan?

"Nama-mu siapa?"tanya yeoja itu "Nama-ku Jo Youngmin, kau bisa memanggil-ku Youngmin,"

"Nama-ku, Huang Zi Tao, kau bisa memanggil-ku Tao,"kata Tao sambil tersenyum

"Senang mengenal-mu, Tao-ah!"kata yeoja itu, Youngmin, dengan senang "Bolehkah aku memanggil-mu seperti itu? Kau juga boleh memanggil-ku Youngmin-ah kok,"

"Ne, boleh saja,"

Setelah itu, aku sibuk mengobrol dengan Youngmin sampai malam. Tak kukira yeoja yang awal-nya terlihat cuek ini sangat hangat didalam.

-0-

-2 Days Later-

"Wu Yi Fan!"teriak Park Chanyeol, salah satu anggota klub basket Hanamarin School

"Wae?"balas Wu Yi Fan, atau Kris, namja yang dipanggil tadi

"Klub voli ingin memakai gym sebagai tempat latihan! Bagaimana ini? Padahal kita juga mau latihan disana!"

"Mwo? Kita sudah mengincar latihan di gym sejak minggu kemarin! Enak saja yeoja-yeoja itu mau mengambil tempat dengan mudah-nya! Tidak, aku tidak setuju!"kata Kris kesal "Siapa sih, ketua klub voli?"

"Jo Youngmin, yeoja paling terkenal disini, Kris-ah,"jawab Chanyeol "Donghyun, yang menata jadwal pemakaian gym, langsung luluh begitu Youngmin meminta waktu siang ini! Aishh! Dasar! Membuat kesal saja!"

Kris langsung menghela nafas kesal begitu mendengar nama Donghyun. Tentu saja. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kan kalau Donghyun, namja yang menduduki kelas tertinggi di Hanamarin School (HS) itu menyukai Jo Youngmin? Hoobae-nya yang memang terkenal cantik dan pintar. Tentu saja ia tega kepada klub Basket yang notabene anggota-nya, seperti Chanyeol dan Kris, dibenci Donghyun karena kepopuleran mereka. Haish.

"Tidak bisa seperti ini! Dimana keadilan? Aku tidak mau mengalah untuk kali ini! Pertandingan basket sudah dekat! Aku tidak mau kita kalah karena kurang latihan!"kata Kris kesal

Ia langsung beranjak dari duduk-nya dan menghentakkan kaki-nya berjalan keluar. Chanyeol menatap puas pada sahabat-nya itu. Tidak salah kalau Kris menyandang status Kapten Basket.

-0-

"DONGHYUN!"

Kris berteriak memanggil nama namja yang saat itu tengah mengobrol dengan Jo Youngmin. Kris tidak mempedulikan tatapan murid-murid perempuan yang seperti melihat permata (?) itu.

"Ahh, annyeong, Kris,"balas namja yang dipanggil itu santai, tidak merasakan aura membunuh dari namja yang memanggil-nya itu

"Apa-apaan kau?! Kenapa klub voli ada disini?! Harus-nya saat ini klub basket yang latihan disini! Bukan klub tidak penting seperti voli ini!"bentak-nya

"Yakk! Menurut-ku bahkan klub basket itu tidak ada-,"

"Youngmin-ah!"

Youngmin yang merasa diri-nya dipanggil langsung menoleh keasal suara. Ia tersenyum lebar ketika melihat siapa yang memanggil-nya itu.

"Tao-ie! Ada apa?"

Tao, orang yang memanggil Youngmin tadi, berlari kearah Youngmin dan berhenti tepat dihadapan-nya. Kris terpana (?) ketika melihat Tao. _Omona, manis sekali.._ batin Kris

"Ani, tadi YoonA songsaengnim mencari-mu, kata-nya ia menemukan kaus-mu yang hilang,"jelas Tao

"Ehh? Jinjaaa?"tanya Youngmin tak percaya

"Ne! Ternyata kaus-mu itu terselip di-lemari-ku, ehehe,"kata Tao sambil menunjukkan cengiran khas-nya

"Yakk! Kau ini! Membuat-ku khawatir saja,"kata Youngmin sambil mempout-kan bibir-nya

'_Aigoo, kyeopta. Aish.. Youngmina, kapan kau jadi milik-ku?_'batin Donghyun

"Iya, dan oh ya, kata YoonA songsaengnim, ia ingin bertemu dengan-mu,"kata Tao

"Ehh? Serius? Kalau begitu, aku harus segera pergi!"kata Youngmin "Kris sunbae, kau bisa memakai gym-nya sekarang, selamat berlatih!"

Youngmin segera berlari pergi meninggalkan Tao, Kris, dan Donghyun yang hanya memandangi kepergian Youngmin.

"Tao,"

Tao terkejut karena suara panggilan itu. Ia menoleh keasal suara.

"Ada apa, sunbae?"tanya Tao pada Donghyun, orang yang memanggil-nya tadi

"Youngmin itu.. orang-nya bagaimana?"

"Youngmin? Ia.. baik. Baik sekali,"kata Tao sambil berfikir "Lalu.. ia juga ramah. Manis. Da-,"

"Bu-bukan itu maksud-ku!"kata Donghyun "Aishh, bagaimana menjelaskan-nya ya?"

Tao terlihat menatap polos Donghyun. Menunggu lanjutan ucapan dari sunbae-nya itu.

"Aish, tak jadi-lah! Oh ya, Kris! Kau bisa memakai gym-nya sekarang! Aku mau kekelas Minwoo, dahh~!"

Donghyun segera pergi berlalu. Ia terlihat menuju kekelas Minwoo. Namja manis yang sudah seperti adik kandung Donghyun sendiri.

Tao hanya terdiam melihat kepergian sunbae-nya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan Donghyun itu. Karena Youngmin memang sering bercerita tentang Donghyun.

Tao menoleh kearah namja yang daritadi diam didepan-nya. Karena Tao memang anak yang ramah, ia berniat untuk menyapa orang tersebut.

"Annyeong, sunbae!"sapa Tao

"Ahh, a-annyeong,"

"Sunbae itu Kris sunbae kan? Yang sering diceritakan oleh Baekhyunnie?"tanya Tao pelan

'Baekhyunnie? Ahh, pasti Baekhyun! Namjachingu Chanyeol itu! Aishh,'fikir Kris

"Sunbae?"

"A-Ahh, ne, aku memang Kris,"balas Kris terbata

"Ohh,"kata Tao "Oh ya, sunbae itu kapten Klub Basket kan?"

"Ne, memang kenapa?"

"Tidak, emm.. a-aku mau bertanya, sesuatu tentang basket,"kata Tao

"Apa? Kalau aku bisa menjawab-nya, pasti akan kujawab,"

"Jadi begini…,"

-0-

Youngmin dengan tergesa-gesa berlari menuju ruang guru. Rok yang ia kena-kan menjadi berkibar-kibar (?) karena lari-nya yang terbilang cukup cepat itu.

Saat sampai didepan pintu ruang guru, Youngmin menghentikan lari-nya dan mengatur nafas-nya sejenak. Antara gym dan ruang guru memang terpaut jarak yang cukup jauh, sehingga Youngmin agak kelelahan.

"Mau masuk atau tidak?"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan Youngmin yang sedang mengatur nafas-nya itu. Youngmin langsung menoleh keasal suara dan hanya tersenyum kecil ketika melihat siapa yang memanggil-nya.

"Kwangmin sunbae!"sapa Youngmin

"Hmm… kau mau masuk, atau tidak?"

Youngmin mempout-kan bibir-nya ketika mendengar pertanyaan namja dihadapan-nya itu. Namja itu selalu saja bersikap dingin ketika berada dihadapan-nya. Tapi kalau dengan teman-teman-nya? Huh. Ceria-nya berlebihan!

"YoonA songsaengnim ada didalam tidak, sunbae?"tanya Youngmin

"Molla. Aku juga baru mau masuk,"

Youngmin menghela nafas mendengar jawaban namja didepan-nya ini. Kwangmin. Harus-nya ia sadar, ia tidak akan mendapat jawaban apa-pun dari namja ini.

Dengan perlahan Youngmin membuka pintu ruang guru. Didalam-nya, terlihat hanya ada YoonA songsaengnim dan Hyunseong songsaengnim, wali kelas Kwangmin.

"Ahh, Youngmin! Aku sudah menunggu kedatangan-mu daritadi,"kata YoonA songsaengnim

"Ehehe, maaf songsaengnim, tadi sedikit ada masalah dengan Kris sunbae,"kata Youngmin, _sedikit_ berbohong

"Kris sunbae? Memang ada urusan apa kau dengan-nya?"tanya YoonA songsaengnim

"Tadi, aku mau memakai gym untuk latihan voli, karena kata Donghyun sunbae aku boleh memakai-nya sehabis istirahat pagi, tapi, tadi Kris sunbae datang dan tiba-tiba marah. Karena sebenar-nya ia yang harus-nya memakai gym tadi,"kata Youngmin menjelaskan

Diam-diam, Kwangmin mendengarkan perkataan Youngmin. Ia tersenyum kecil.

YoonA songsaengnim hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Youngmin.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu…,"

-0-

"Hei, lihat, itu Yook Sungjae,"

"Dia yang menabrak Lee Minhyuk itu kan?"

"Lihat, bahkan wajah-nya sama sekali tak menampakkan raut wajah bersalah!"

"Benar-benar keterlaluan,"

Bisik-bisik seperti itu menyambut kedatangan seorang namja tampan yang berjalan dengan tenang. Namja itu tampak tidak terganggu sedikit-pun mendengar bisikan-bisikan yang menusuk hati tersebut. Ia berjalan dengan santai sambil sesekali membenarkan kerah baju-nya.

Namja itu menunjukkan smirk-nya ketika melihat Seo Eunkwang. Seorang namja yang pasti-nya memiliki dendam pada-nya. Yang pasti-nya merasa marah pada-nya.

"_Maafkan aku, Eunkwang-ssi, tapi.. namja itu sudah sepenuh-nya melupakan-mu sekarang,_"

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Hanamarin Love Story

Cast:

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Jo Youngmin

Jo Kwangmin

Lee Minhyuk

Yook Sungjae

Pair: KrisTao Jo Twins JaeHyuk

Summary: Beragam kisah yang terjadi di Hanamarin School. Dari seorang namja yang berpura-pura menjadi wanita sampai seorang namja yang tak sengaja membuat seseorang lupa ingatan. Yaoi. Don't like don't read!

-0-

Author POV

Dikoridor HS, terlihat seorang namja tinggi sedang berjalan didampingi seorang yeoja manis bermata panda. Beberapa tatapan iri dilayangkan oleh yeoja-yeoja yang juga berada dikoridor itu pada yeoja manis tersebut. Beberapa tatapan kagum/lapar (?) juga dilayangkan oleh namja-namja yang melihat yeoja tersebut.

Bagaimana tidak iri? Kris, namja tinggi itu, merupakan idola nomor satu di HS, yang terlihat sangat jarang mengobrol seakrab itu dengan yeoja. Lihat-lah. Bahkan kini Kris tertawa.

"Kau rupa-nya banyak tau tentang basket, ya?"

"Ne, dulu soal-nya disekolah-ku yang lama aku masuk tim Basket,"kata Tao, yeoja itu

"Jinja? Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak ikut klub Basket saja?"tanya Kris

"Emm.. aku ingin sih, ikut Klub Basket, tapi.. aku juga ingin masuk klub Bela diri,"kata Tao

"Klub Bela diri? Memang-nya kau bisa?"tanya Kris sambil menatap Tao dari atas sampai bawah

"Yakk! Gege jangan samakan aku seperti yeoja-yeoja lain-nya!"kata Tao sambil mempoutkan bibir-nya kesal '_Karena sebenar-nya aku bukan yeoja,_'batin Tao

"Ahaha, ne, ne,"balas Kris sambil tertawa kecil "Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak ikut dua klub saja? Aku juga ikut dua klub,"

"Memang gege ikut klub apa saja?"tanya Tao

"Klub Basket dan Klub Komputer,"jawab Kris

"Klub Komputer? Memang ada Klub seperti itu?"tanya Tao heran

"Tentu saja ada! Seru juga, kok,"kata Kris "Kegiatan-nya belajar tentang Komputer dan cara-cara membuat game, aplikasi, dan lain-lain,"

Tao menganggukan kepala-nya mengerti. Lalu..

"TAO-IE!"

Seseorang berteriak memanggil nama Tao. Tao langsung menoleh kearah suara itu. Namun..

Orang yang memanggil Tao itu dengan cepat menarik tangan Tao menjauh. Kris, yang melihat hal itu, mengerutkan dahi-nya heran.

"Aishh, Baekkie-ku kabur lagi rupa-nya,"

Kris tersentak kaget ketika mendengar seseorang bersuara disebelah-nya. Ia menatap datar ketika melihat siapa orang disebelah-nya itu.

"Ada masalah dengan Baekkie-mu lagi, eoh?"tanya Kris

"Ya! Tentu saja! Ia lari begitu saja dan menarik Tao bersama-nya. Aishh,"

"Baekkie-mu itu namja kan?"

"Ne, tentu saja! Kau kira aku mau berpasangan dengan yeoja? Makhluk berisik seperti itu,"kata Chanyeol

"Lalu kenapa Baekhyun bisa akrab dengan Tao?"

"Ayolah, Kris! Siapa yang tidak bisa akrab dengan Tao? Ia begitu manis! Satus-satu-nya yeoja yang tak aku dan Baekhyun hindari disini! Yah, aku dan Baekhyun memang tidak menghindari Jo Youngmin sih, tapi.. lupakan,"kata Chanyeol "Ia manis, polos, tidak seperti yeoja lain-nya. Yah, walaupun senang shopping juga, ia juga baik dan ramah, tidak sombong, tidak berlagak,"

Kris mengangguk-anggukan kepala-nya setuju. Ya, Tao memang tidak seperti yeoja lain disekolah-nya. Yang kebanyakkan gemar memamerkan perhiasan. Yang sedikit-sedikit memamerkan kekayaan. Tao tidak seperti itu.

Kkk~ Seandai-nya mereka tau kalau Tao bukan seperti 'yeoja' kebanyakkan karena ia memang bukan 'yeoja'. Kekeke~

-0-

"Sunbae,"

"Ne?"

"Memang boleh ya, kalau namja dan namja berpacaran?"tanya Youngmin

"Eumm, memang kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"kata Kwangmin balik bertanya

"Aishh! Aku bertanya! Jangan balik bertanya, sunbae!"kata Youngmin kesal

"Ya ya ya,"balas Kwangmin "Menurut-ku boleh saja. Kenapa tidak? Asalkan mereka saling mencintai dan tanpa paksaan, kenapa mereka tidak boleh bersatu?"

"Cinta itu buta dan bodoh, bukan? Tidak mempedulikan umur, pekerjaan, bahkan gender sekalipun. Bisa saja kau masih muda, dan kau malah mencintai seorang lelaki yang sudah tua renta. Dan itu tetap disebut cinta,"

"Mungkin bagi sebagian orang lain, percintaan sesama jenis itu hina, dan memang dilarang, bukan? Tapi.. apakah tidak kasihan? Melihat dua orang yang saling menyayangi, terpisah hanya karena alasan tersebut?"

Youngmin menatap Kwangmin. Menunggu lanjutan penjelasan dari-nya.

"Apa?! Aku sudah selesai menjelaskan,"kata Kwangmin ketus

"Ishh,"

Youngmin berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kwangmin. Daritadi ia sudah sabar menghadapi sunbae-nya satu ini, tapi tetap saja, Kwangmin terus bersikap dingin dan ketus terhadap-nya.

"Hey, Youngmin!"

"Jo Youngmin!"

"JO YOUNGMIN! TUNGGU AKU!"

Youngmin menghentikan jalan-nya ketika ia mendengar Kwangmin berteriak kepada-nya. Youngmin kaget. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, Kwangmin tidak pernah berteriak pada-nya sekencang dan semarah itu.

Kwangmin berlari kearah Youngmin. Ia merasa bersalah. Youngmin yeoja yang rapuh, sebenar-nya. Ia juga cengeng. Karena itu, orangtua Youngmin-pun tidak berani berteriak/marah/membentak Youngmin. Karena dapat dipastikan, Youngmin akan kaget+langsung menangis. Dan dapat dipastikan, karena teriakan-nya itu, Youngmin sekarang pasti sedang menangis.

"Hiks, hiks, Kwangminnie jahat,"

Kwangmin menghentikkan jalan-nya. Benarkan. Youngmin menangis. Dan Youngmin memanggil-nya 'Kwangminnie' tidak sopan, bukan? Selain itu.. Youngmin memanggil-nya Kwangminnie hanya kalau sedang ingin atau sedang marah.

"K-Kan salah Kwangmin sendiri yang terus dingin pada-ku, ta-tapi, kenapa malah aku y-yang dimarahi?"

Youngmin berlari meninggalkan Kwangmin begitu saja. Kwangmin ingin mengejar-nya, sesungguh-nya. Tapi.. entahlah. Kaki-nya serasa terpaku ditempat-nya. Tidak bisa digerakkan. Ia ingin memanggil Youngmin agar berhenti berlari. Tapi, suara-nya tidak kunjung keluar.

-0-

"Yook Sungjae,"

Sungjae, nama namja yang dipanggil itu, menoleh kearah asal suara. Ia tersenyum miring (?) ketika melihat orang yang memanggil-nya. Seo Eungkwang. Siapa lagi?

"Ada apa, Eungkwang-ssi?"tanya Sungjae tanpa mengalihkan pandangan kearah Eungkwang

"Bisakah kau sopan sedikit pada sunbae-mu?"

"Memang kau sunbae-ku?"balas Sungjae

Eungkwang terlihat kesal sekali. 'Sabar, sabar Eungkwang, ia penting bagi-mu sekarang,'batin Eungkwang

"Baiklah, aku juga tidak mau melihat wajah-mu, sebenar-nya,"kata Eungkwang "Dimana Minhyukkie-ku?"

Sungjae tertawa kecil. Lalu ia mendongakkan kepala-nya dan menatap remeh Eungkwang.

"Minhyukkie-mu? Kau masih menganggap-nya sebagai Minhyukkie-mu?"tanya Sungjae meremehkan "Kau bercanda! Bahkan ia sudah tidak mengingat-mu lagi, hh, dasar pemimpi,"

Eungkwang melebarkan mata-nya. Ia tidak mengerti. Apa maksud 'tidak mengingat-mu lagi' Apakah.. apakah..

"KAU MEMBUAT MINHYUKKIE AMNESIA, EOH?"bentak Eungkwang

"Menurut-mu?"

Eungkwang menarik kerah seragam Sungjae. Semua yeoja yang melihat-nya menarik nafas. Pertengkaran seperti-nya akan terjadi.

"Kau bodoh! Apakah kau tidak cukup puas hanya dengan menabrak Minhyuk, ehh? Sekarang kau bahkan membuat-nya amnesia! Kau membuat-nya melupakan-ku! Kau, kau jahat! Kau brengsek!"

Sungjae menatap tidak peduli pada Eungkwang. Jujur saja, dalam hati-nya yang terdalam, ia merasa bersalah. Bersalah telah membuat namja manis bernama Minhyuk itu kehilangan ingatan-nya. Karena, sejujur-nya..

Sungjae, Yook Sungjae, mencintai Lee Minhyuk.

-TBC-

Yoaaa, ini Chap 2-nyaa xD Otte? Gaje? Mianhae *deep bow*

Makasih yang udah review xD review lagi, ya?

Balesan Review:

**aoora: Haha iya, pesona-nya Tao emang… #isisendiri #ehh itu.. ada jawaban-nya dichap ini kan? Atau ga ada? Ahaha *evil laugh* *lahh haha ne ini udah apdet, kebut gaa? Makasih udah review yaa :D**

**KyuMinHyuk1019: Seru? Wahh gomawoo xD Ne gapapa kok~ Yang penting review #ehh ne, gomawo ya udah review :D**

**Es In Mea Sanguine: Kamu Jo Twins shipper? Yeyy kita samaa xD Haha ne, aku juga seneng kalo Youngmin jadi namja/yeoja cantik :3 haha ne, gomawo yaa udah review :D**

**Jin Ki Tao: Haha kamu demen Kwangmin, aku demen Youngmin *pelukYoungmin* Masa sihh? Iya mungkin yaa #ehh *plakk Tapi TaoRis ada juga loh masalah-nya~ *muka misterius* *plakk haha tau, halmonie-nya Tao kan… #isisendiri #ehh belom Youngmin belom tau kalo Tao namja insyaallah *lahh TaoRis banyakkin moment? Tenang aja, author kan TaoRis hardcore shipper, jadi pasti dibanyakkin xD gomawo ne, dah review :D**

**Nezta: Makasih udah review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Hanamarin Love Story

Cast:

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Jo Youngmin

Jo Kwangmin

Lee Minhyuk

Yook Sungae

Pair: KrisTao Jo Twins JaeHyuk

Support Cast: EXO Boyfriend BTOB

Summary: Beragam kisah yang terjadi di Hanamarin School. Dari seorang namja yang berpura-pura menjadi wanita sampai seorang namja yang tak sengaja membuat seseorang lupa ingatan. Yaoi. Don't like don't read!

-0-

"Yakk! Baekkie ge! Kau mau membunuh-ku, eoh?"protes Tao

"Ehehe, mianhae, Tao-ie,"kata Baekhyun, namja yang menarik Tao tadi "Habis-nya Chanyeol memaksa-ku sih,"

"Memaksa? Memaksa untuk apa?"tanya Tao polos

Gulp. Baekhyun lupa. Harus-nya ia tidak mengatakan hal seperti itu didepan Tao. Bagaimana kalau Tao sampai tau kalau tadi Baekhyun lari dari Chanyeol karena Chanyeol mengajak-nya melakukan 'this' and 'that'? Tidak. Ia tidak mau merasuki (?) pikiran polos Tao dengan hal-hal seperti itu.

"Eumm, aniyo,"

Tao hanya diam mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Tao memang bukan termasuk orang yang terlalu peduli pada masalah orang lain. Ia berfikir, jika masalah-nya sendiri sudah cukup rumit, untuk apa menambah-nya dengan memikirkan masalah orang lain? Begitu fikir-nya.

"Baekkie-ge,"panggil Tao "Kau berpacaran dengan Yeollie-ge, ne?"

Baekhyun kaget ketika tiba-tiba Tao menanyakan seperti itu. Darimana Tao tau?pikir-nya

"Da-Darimana kau tau, Tao-ie?"

"Dari Kris-ge, ehehe,"

'_KRIS! AWAS KAU YAAA!'_

"Pacaran itu enak tidak sih ge?"tanya Tao

"Memang Tao belum pernah pacaran, eum?"

Tao menggeleng pelan. Ya, seumur hidup-nya ia memang belum pernah berpacaran dengan siapa-pun. Orangtua-nya sebenar-nya tidak melarang. Mereka senang-senang saja jika Tao sudah mempunyai seseorang yang ia cintai, tidak peduli namja maupun yeoja. Tapi, memang Tao-nya saja yang kelewat polos. Ia tidak mengerti apa itu pacaran. Ia juga tidak tau kalau disekolah-nya yang dulu banyak yang menyukai-nya. Dasar namja polos.

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala-nya takjub. Baru kali ini ia mengetahui seorang murid SMA yang sama sekali belum mempunyai pacar sebelum-nya.

"Aigoo, kau ini masih polos sekali, ne?"

Baekhyun mengusak (?) rambut Tao lembut. Ia menyayangi Tao. Seperti ia menyayangi adik-nya sendiri.

"Suatu saat kau juga akan mengalami kok, apa yang dirasakan ketika berpacaran, yang kutahu, berpacaran itu menyenangkan. Kita jadi memiliki seseorang yang dapat kita jadikan sandaran saat kita sedih, kita jadi memiliki seseorang yang menyayangi kita seperti orangtua menyayangi anak-nya, yah, mungkin seperti itu,"

Tao menganggukan kepala-nya mengerti. Yah, mungkin penjelasan Baekhyun sudah cukup bagi-nya.

-0-

"Youngmin!"panggil Jeongmin, salah seorang yeoja yang merupakan sunbae Youngmin

Youngmin menoleh kearah Jeongmin. Youngmin sudah menganggap Jeongmin seperti umma-nya sendiri. Jeongmin merupakan sunbae Youngmin yang paling akrab dengan-nya.

"Jeong ummaaaa~"rengek Youngmin

Youngmin langsung berlari dan memeluk Jeongmin. Ia menangis dalam pelukan Jeongmin.

"Sshh~ Kau kenapa, eoh? Apa ada masalah? Apa Kwangmin membuat-mu menangis lagi?"

Youngmin menangis semakin kencang. Jeongmin tau, jika seperti ini, berarti tebakan-nya benar.

"Apa? Apa yang ia lakukan? Ia membentak-mu? Meneriaki-mu? Marah pada-mu?"

Youngmin kini menangis terisak-isak. Jeongmin menghela nafas-nya. '_Kalau begini lebih baik aku jadi peramal saja, tebakan-ku benar terus_'pikir Jeongmin

"Sshh~ Berhentilah menangis, berhentilah menangis~ Jangan membuang-buang air mata-mu hanya karena namja tidak peka itu…,"kata Jeongmin sambil mengelus punggung Youngmin "Air mata-mu terlalu berharga untuk kau sia-siakan, Youngmin-ah,"

Perlahan-lahan, Youngmin berhenti menangis. Saat benar-benar berhenti menangis, Youngmin melepaskan pelukan-nya dan menatap Jeongmin sendu.

"Umma, aku cengeng ya? Aku terlalu manja ya?"tanya Youngmin

"Ehh? Kenapa kau merasa seperti itu?"

"Karena.. aku hanya diteriaki seperti itu saja sudah menangis. Yeoja macam apa aku ini...,"kata Youngmin pelan

"_Youngmin.. Sebenar-nya kau menangis bukan hanya karena diteriaki, tapi karena… kau diteriaki oleh namja yang kau sukai_,"batin Jeongmin sambil menatap Youngmin iba

Ya, Youngmin memang menyukai Kwangmin. Namun, entah karena apa, Youngmin sama sekali tidak menyadari-nya. Kepolosan yeoja itu memang hampir menyamai kepolosan Tao. Youngmin hanya menganggap perasaan-nya ini hanya sebuah perasaan takut kehilangan teman kecil.

Teman kecil? Ya. Kwangmin dan Youngmin memang teman sejak kecil. Mereka sangat akrab dulu. Tapi, sejak masuk Hanamarin School, semua-nya berubah. Kwangmin berubah menjadi dingin kepada Youngmin. Dan Youngmin berubah menjadi sosok yeoja yang popular karena kecantikan-nya, dan perlahan, sebuah tembok telah terbentuk diantara dua manusia ini.

Tembok yang hanya dapat diruntuhkan oleh perasaan butuh. Oleh kesadaran membutuhkan satu sama lain.

-0-

Sungjae berjalan perlahan memasuki rumah-nya. Ia tersenyum lembut ketika memasuki kamar-nya.

"Minhyuk-ssi, tidak perlu membereskan kamar-ku sedemikian rupa begini,"kata Sungjae

"Mianhae, Sungjae-ie,"kata Minhyuk, namja yang merupakan korban dari suatu 'kecelakaan' yang diakibatkan oleh Sungjae "Tapi, aku bosan tidak melakukan apa-pun. Aku bosan, sekali,"

"Bosan, eoh? Kenapa kau tidak membaca atau memainkan handphone-ku?"tanya Sungjae

"Semua itu sudah kulakukan, tapi aku tetap bosan,"kata Minhyuk sambil mempout-kan bibir-nya kesal "Kapan aku boleh masuk sekolah lagi? HS kan ber-asrama, Sungjae-ie,"

"Aku tau itu,"

"Lalu kenapa kau berada disini? Bukankah kau seharus-nya tinggal di asrama di Hanamarin?"tanya Minhyuk polos

"Yah… aku malas di HS. Tidak enak,"kata Sungjae "Aku tidak mempunyai teman disana,"

Minhyuk menatap kasihan pada Sungjae. Menurut-nya, Sungjae merupakan orang yang baik. Maka-nya ia heran, kenapa Sungjae sama sekali tidak mempunyai teman satu-pun.

"Apakah dulu, saat aku bersekolah di HS, aku berteman dengan-mu?"tanya Minhyuk hati-hati

Sungjae tersenyum hambar. Ia malas mengingat saat-saat sebelum berteman dengan Minhyuk.

"Tidak, kau tidak berteman dengan-ku,"kata Sungjae pelan

Minhyuk menatap Sungjae tidak percaya. Ia tidak percaya kalau ia tidak berteman dengan Sungjae sebelumnya. Padahal, Sungjae begitu baik.

"Benarkah? Jangan-jangan… aku adalah seseorang yang jahat dulunya?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu! Kau orang yang baik. Sangat baik," kata Sungjae "Namun ada beberapa faktor sehingga kau tidak berteman denganku,"

"Ahh. Kalau begitu mianhae, tapi, yang penting sekarang kita berteman, kan?"

"Hmm, ne. Sekarang kita berteman," balas Sungjae sambil tersenyum hangat

-0-

"Tao-ie, kembali ke Kris dan Chanyeol, yuk," ajak Baekhyun

"Umm, Baekkie-ge tidak takut dipaksa oleh Chanyeol-ge lagi?" tanya

"Ya, tidak apa kok. Sudah ayo kembali ke mereka saja,"

Baekhyun pun menarik tangan Tao dan membawanya menuju tempat mereka meninggalkan Kris dan Chanyeol tadi. Dan benar saja, Kris dan Chanyeol masih berada di sana. Mereka berdiri di tengah-tengah keramaian, terlihat sibuk dengan dunia sendiri sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa mereka menghalangi jalan orang-orang dan tidak menyadari kalau mereka diperhatikan terus oleh yeoja-yeoja dari tadi.

"Kris! Yeollie!" panggil Baekhyun "Jangan berdiri di tengah jalan, bodoh,"

Kris dan Chanyeol pun melihat kearah Baekhyun yang diikuti oleh Tao di belakangnya. Mereka hanya menampakkan senyumnya.

"Ya, ya. Mianhae, ayo kita ke pinggir saja, Kris," ajak Chanyeol

"Ne,"

Chanyeol pun menarik tangan Kris dan mereka pun kini berdiri di pinggir koridor. Tidak menghalangi jalan siapapun. Baekhyun dan Tao mengikuti langkah mereka berdua.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Baekhyun

"Pengen tau aja atau pengen tau banget?" okesip. Kenapa sekarang Chanyeol jadi alay gitu? *plakk *lupakan*

"Aish. Butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk berbicara denganmu sampai mendapatkan jawaban, Chanyeol bodoh," balas Baekhyun sambil menampakkan senyum malasnya(?)

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun saling bersahut-sahutan. Mereka saling mengejek satu sama lain. Aigoo. Pasangan yang benar-benar…

"Hei, lihat! Yeoja itu murid baru, kan? Dan sekarang dia terlihat akrab dengan _The Top Three_!"

"Ya! Aigo! Aku sudah bersekolah di sini sejak kelas pertama dan tidak pernah sekalipun mengobrol dengan _The Top Three!_ Tapi yeoja itu? Dia berani sekali! Padahal tidak ada cantik-cantiknya!"

"Hei, lihat! Siapa nama yeoja itu? Dia murid baru, kan? Aigo. Aku ingin menggantikan tempatnya sekarang juga!"

"Hei, lihat yeoja itu! Aku baru melihatnya hari ini! Dan dia bersama _The Top Three_! Kyaa aku juga ingin!"

Tao meringis ketika mendengar beberapa celaan yang ditunjukkan untuknya. Yah, Tao memang menyadari kalau dia tidak cantik. Tentu saja dia tidak cantik! Dia kan _bukan_ yeoja. Tentu saja tidak cantik. Mungkin beda kasus kalau dengan Baekhyun. Dia namja dan dia cantik. Yah, seperti itu.

"Jangan dengarkan kata-kata mereka," perkataan Kris membuyarkan lamunan Tao

"Ahh, ne. Tapi sudah terlanjut terdengar, haha," kata Tao sambil tertawa hambar "Yah, kurasa mereka memang benar,"

"Tidak, mereka tidak benar. Mereka hanya menghakimi-mu lewat penampilanmu," kata Kris "Mereka tidak tau sifatmu yang sebenarnya,"

"Tapi, penampilan memang merupakan yang pertama dinilai, kan?" tanya Tao "Jadi, kurasa aku maklum jika bahkan mereka tidak peduli untuk mengenalku lebih lanjut,"

"Ya, itu memang benar. Tapi yang mereka bilang tidak sepenuhnya benar, kok," kata Kris "Lihat, wajahmu itu manis. Kau juga cantik. Yah, itu menurutku. Dan mungkin menurut namja-namja lain di sini juga. Kau lihat kan? Bagaimana tatapan para namja itu padamu?"

Pipi Tao langsung memerah ketika mendengar perkataan Kris. Tidak ada orang yang pernah bilang dia cantik sebelumnya. Yah tentu saja. Karena, sudah kubilang kan? Karena dia bukan yeoja.

"E-Eumm. Gomawo, ge," kata Tao "Karena telah memuji-ku,"

"Haha, ne. Kau memang pantas untuk dipuji, kok,"

Dan wajah Tao pun makin memerah.

-0-

"Jeong umma, tau tidak? Karena menangis, sekarang aku jadi lapar," kata Youngmin sambil menatap Jeongmin polos

"Haha, ne. Aku akan mentraktir-mu makanan di cafetaria. Kajja,"

"Jinjja? Huaa, umma memang yang terbaik!"

Youngmin tersenyum cerah. Ia sangat senang jika ditraktir makan, oleh siapa saja. Terutama oleh Jeong umma-nya ini. Dan… Kwangmin.

Jeongmin pun meraih tangan Youngmin dan menggengamnya. Mereka pun berjalan bersama ke cafetaria. Cafetaria terlihat penuh oleh anak-anak yang sedang mengisi perut mereka.

Oh ya, Hanamarin School merupakan sekolah yang bersistem seperti kuliah. Jadi, mereka punya jurusan masing-masing. Sehingga, setiap jam cafetaria pasti ramai.

"Hyaa, ramai sekali, umma~" kata Youngmin "Kita mau duduk dimana?"

"Humm, dimana, ya?" Jeongmin terlihat berfikir "Bagaimana, kalau di sana?"

Jeongmin menunjuk tempat yang kosong tepat di sebelah seorang namja berambut hitam yang dikenal sebagai… Kwangmin. Youngmin langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat ketika melihatnya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau, umma!" tolak Youngmin "Lebih baik aku tidak makan. Dan oh ya! Aku lupa! Aku harus membuat tugas dari Tina songsaengnim! Jadi, kurasa sekarang aku harus pergi! Pay pay!"

Sebelum Youngmin sempat melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari cafetaria, Jeongmin sudah meraih tangan Youngmin. Membuat Youngmin tidak bisa melangkah pergi.

"U-Umma?"

"Jangan pergi. Aku tau kau lapar, dan setahuku, Tina songsaengnim tidak pernah memberikan tugas kepada muridnya. Jadi, ayo kita makan,"

Youngmin pun menyerah. Ia memang akan selalu kalah jika berhadapan dengan Jeongmin. Ia akhirnya mengikuti Jeongmin dengan pasrah.

"Kwangmin!"

Kwangmin yang merasa dipanggil namanya pun menoleh. Ia kaget ketika melihat Jeongmin yang datang sambil menyeret Youngmin di belakangnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku mau menitipkan Youngmin sebentar. Aku mau mengantri untuk mengambil makanan. Jadi, tolong jaga dia, ne? Pastikan dia tidak kabur," kata Jeongmin

Jeongmin pun menyuruh Youngmin untuk duduk di depan Kwangmin. Mereka pun duduk berhadapan. Youngmin menundukkan wajahnya. Sedangkan Kwangmin, ia malah berusaha membuat dirinya sibuk.

Jeongmin menghela nafas kesal ketika melihat kecanggungan antara dua orang ini. Ia pun memutuskan untuk tidak berlama-lama dan mulai mengantri makanan.

Sepeninggalan Jeongmin, suasana antara Youngmin dan Kwangmin benar-benar awkward. Tidak ada perbincangan antara dua orang itu. Sampai akhirnya, Kwangmin merasa bosan dan memutuskan untuk mengajak Youngmin berbicara.

"Mianhae,"

"Eh?"

"Maaf. Maaf aku sudah membentakmu tadi," kata Kwangmin "Aku… tidak bermaksud untuk membentakmu, sebenarnya. Hanya saja, tadi kesabaranku habis dan…,"

"Ya, aku mengerti," balas Youngmin "Aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Mianhae,"

"Tidak! Kenapa kau yang minta maaf? Kau tidak salah apapun terhadapku,"

"Tapi kan, aku sudah membuat kesabaranmu habis. Aku minta maaf,"

"Gwenchana. Itu tidak berarti apa-apa,"

"Uhm. Baiklah,"

Suasana pun kembali canggung. Aigoo…

-0-

"Minhyukkie, bangun," Sungjae menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Minhyuk "Sudah sore,"

"Eung~ Aku masih mengantukk,"

"Ayolah. Bangun. Kalau mau mandi dulu, sehabis itu kita makan dan kau bisa tidur lagi,"

"Hh, baiklah,"

Minhyuk pun bangun. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi. Sungjae tertawa kecil. Minhyuk sepertinya benar-benar mengantuk.

Sungjae pun membereskan tempat tidur yang dipakai oleh Minhyuk untuk tidur tadi. Inilah yang membuat ia lebih senang tidur di rumahnya sendiri daripada di asrama. Kehadiran Minhyuk.

Sebelum Minhyuk hadir, Sungjae cenderung lebih suka untuk menghabiskan waktu di asramanya. Beruntung sekali ia menempati kamar sendirian. Sehingga ia bisa menikmati kesendiriannya. Tapi sekarang? Setelah kehadiran Minhyuk? Ia merasa ia tidak dapat sendiri lagi. Ia akan terus merindukan Minhyuk.

"Sungjae-ie? Jangan melamun?"

Tiba-tiba Minhyuk sudah berdiri di depan Sungjae. Sungjae langsung terlonjak kaget karenanya.

"Aigoo! Minhyukkie! Aku kaget sekali!" kata Sungjae "Kenapa kau mandi cepat sekali?"

"Airnya dingin, Sungjae-ie," keluh Minhyuk "Aku tak kuat mandi dingin-dingin. Jadi aku cepat-cepat saja,"

"Haha, mianhae. Tapi aku tak sempat memanaskan air tadi,"

"Haha ne, gwenchana. Nah. Sekarang aku sudah lapar, kau membuat masakan apa?"

Sungjae pun tersenyum. Ia mengajak Minhyuk untuk turun kebawah bersama-nya. Dan di meja makan, sudah menunggu dua porsi kimbab yang masih hangat.

"Silakan makan, Minhyukkie. Masih hangat," kata Sungjae

"Yeyy, gomawo, Sungjae-ie!" kata Minhyuk senang

Minhyuk pun langsung duduk dan mulai menyantap kimbab miliknya. Sungjae hanya terkekeh pelan melihat cara makan namja di hadapannya itu.

Benar-benar lucu.

-TBC-

Yeyy. Akhirnya chap ini selesai jugaa xD *danceHistory* *plakk* Gimana? Udah mulai ada romance-romance nya kan? (?). Haha, mian kalau kependekan dan mungkin lanjutannya kelamaan, mianhaeyo~

Makasih buat yang udah review di chap kemarin. Gomawo, ne? Ini balasannya:

**Jo Choding: Hehe ne, mian kalau di chap ini mungkin Jo Twins momentnya kurang banyak *deep bow* Haha aku juga jo twins shipper~ Haha, entahlah. Aku juga kepikirannya Youngmin jadi yeoja mulu x_x *plaked gomawo ne udah review~**

**PrinceTae: Haha, mian kalau ga semuanya jadi namja tulen. Soalnya aku kepikiran terus Tao dan Youngmin yang jadi yeoja orz =_= Yang yeoja tulen? Youngmin dong~ Kan udah dibilang kalau Tao cuma jadi yeoja 'pura-pura'. Haha, mungkin karena BaekYeol emang romantis banget(?). Haha ne. Ada Jo Twins di sini~ Aku tau itu -_- makanya aku berusaha bikin Jo Twins dan bikin para Jo Twins shipper seneng~ Kyaa. Haha ne, MinJae sama MinKwang emang dua-duanya cocok banget ;-; tapi entah kenapa aku lebih suka MinJae haha. Ne ini udah update. Gomawo udah review~**

**Nanda Angelf: Ne ini udah lanjut~ Gomawo udah review~**

**Angga said: Ne gomawo~ Makasih ya udah review~**

**Vickykezia23: Ne ini udah ada next chap-nya. Gomawo udah review~**

**NauraNadiva: Haha mian kalau kependekkan. Ceritanya bagus? Gomawo :D Makasih ya udah review~**

**byun sugra: Ga gila kok '-' Cuma mungkin terlalu menyayangi cucu-nya (?). Itu… bakal terungkap di chap-chap berikutnya ahaha (?). Ne, ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo udah review~**

**JennyChan: Gabisa bayangin? Coba deh liat foto Tao yang diituin(?) jadi cewek '-' omona Tao pake rokk xD *plaked* Gomawo ya udah review~**

**CrayonThat XX: KrisTao kapan jadian? Kapan yaaa *mikir* Gomawo ne udah review~**

**Rio: Kece? Haha. Ne, gomawo ya udah review~**

**Hyukkie MelodyCassie: Minhyuk dihatikuu *plak* Ne ini udah ada chap selanjutnya. Gomawo ne udah review~**

**SUNGJAEMINHYUK: Iya, mianhae kalau di sini JaeHyuk moment mungkin sedikit u,u Gomawo ne udah review~**

**Kim Jae So Zhang Jae So: ne ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo yaa udah review~**

**aurelpang: Ne ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo yaa udah review :D**

**Fitri Minhyuk: Uke? Kalau menurut author sih minhyuk yaa ;-; Ne ini udah lanjut. Gomawo ne udah review~**

**Jin Ki Tao: Belom haha~ BaekTao sama KrisYeol? BaekTao nya aku setuju hahaha xD Tao ciat2? Hahaha xD Nah iya '-' salam kenal adek ipar(?). Emang tuh-_- dasar ckck. Sungjae terlalu terobsesi sama Minhyuk mungkin? Hahaha. Tegang? Hahaha. Ngebut? Haha. Gomawo ne udah review~**

**aoora: pesona tao memabukkan? Hahaha, memang~ udah kebut ya? Oke gomawo~ Ne ini udah apdet. Gomawo udah review~**

**devinatan98: ne ini udah lanjut~ Gomawo udah review~**

**KyuMinHyuk1019: Ne ini udah lanjut :D Gomawo ne udah review~**

**Pucelle: Umm, iya ga yaa? Wkwk. Ne ini udah update. Gomawo ne udah review :D**

Last, mind to review? ;)


End file.
